Mayor Oliver
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mayor Oliver |jname=オリバー市長 |tmname=Mayor Oliver |slogan=no |image=Oliver M21.png |size=120px |caption=Mayor Oliver |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Purple |hair=Magenta |hometown=Fula City |region=Unknown |relatives=Margo (daughter) |anime=yes |epnum=M21 |epname=The Power of Us |enva=Marc Thompson |java=Kōichi Yamadera }} (Japanese: オリバー市長 Mayor Oliver) is a major supporting character who appeared in The Power of Us. He is the mayor of Fula City and the father of Margo. In the English dub, he is not named, and is only referred to as the mayor. History Mayor Oliver first appeared as he left for work, waving his daughter Margo goodbye. He later appeared at the Pokémon Catch Race event, where he awarded and Callahan the runner-up and winner trophies respectively. Ash and Risa formally met Mayor Oliver the following day and went on to assist in the clean-up effort following some vandalism that disrupted the Wind Festival. Over dinner, he and Margo have a heated conversation where he declares that doesn't exist. The next day, Mayor Oliver met Harriet, Risa, and Ash at the stadium; and later Toren, who revealed that a trail of his stolen ink was used in the eternal flame theft. The group made their way up a mountain just in time to stop a pair of Pokémon hunters from harming Zeraora and Margo. Mayor Oliver threatened the hunter duo with legal action and they subsequently fled. Upon seeing Zeraora, Oliver confessed to his daughter that the previous mayor had lied to Fula City about Zeraora's disappearance in order to protect it. The sudden explosion of Toren's stolen and the subsequent blaze led Oliver to join forces with Ash and the others. He rushed back to his office to coordinate the evacuation order with his staff. The mayor had a car organized to deliver Toren and the Lum Berry elixir at the abandoned power plant. After the Effect Spore gas cleared, he and the other citizens of Fula City led efforts to combat the fire around the eternal flame stadium. After the blaze was put out and the eternal flame was returned, Oliver witnessed as it soared through the sky. Mayor Oliver made a history-making speech at the Wind Festival's closing ceremony. He declared that Zeraora did in fact exist and that Fula City will now live in peace with it. Character Oliver's position in the mayoral office affords him a luxurious life including a chauffeur driven car and a mansion overlooking Fula City. Even so, he does not take his position for granted and enjoys the responsibility. He actively promotes a good balance between nature, people and Pokémon alike, and this conviction was reaffirmed by 's words of wisdom. During the and fire crises he took control of the situation, issuing an evacuation alert to his fellow citizens and later assembled everyone to combat the raging fires. He is highly respected by Fula City and well aware of its history. Ultimately, Mayor Oliver is dedicated to his daughter's happiness, and upon seeing he promised that he would reveal the truth to the city. He later followed through on his promise. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Marc Thompson |da=Christian Damsgaard |pt_br=Eduardo Borgerth Neto |es_eu=Alejandro García |th=ภัคภูมิ ลิ้มมานะสถาพร Pakkapoom Limmanasathaporn }} Trivia * Oliver shares his English and Japanese voice actors with Goone and Newton Graceland. Names Category:Mayors es:Alcalde Oliver it:Sindaco Oliver zh:歐里巴市長